A Game Within A Game
by WritersBlock626
Summary: Gamer!Minato fic. With just a few changes, and a few nudges from a persistent system, Minato's life as he dejectedly leaves behind his second failed exam will transform in ways he never thought possible. Armed with a mysterious power and burgeoning affections between himself and the girls who call themselves Sekirei, a doubtful Minato finds himself forced to play two games at once.


**Sekirei - A Game Within A Game**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Rough Beginning**

Minato stretched as he left the campus of Tokyo University. The sun was shining brightly, its rays nearly blinding. Dragging his feet, he felt bitter that even the weather seemed to be mocking him and his misery. Bags under his eyes, hair sticking out in tufts from being pulled, and mismatched socks, he was certainly a sight to see in the university grounds. As he worked out the kinks in his neck and shoulders, he reflected on the exam he had just taken, _for the second time_ , and hopefully the last.

It didn't seem to matter how many late nights he studied, how many motivational speeches he replayed, or how many scolding lectures his mother and sister gave him. Nothing seemed to quell the crippling self-doubt and anxiety that gripped him whenever he tried to do anything important in life.

In the midst of his spiraling angst, a default ringtone broke through his increasing distress. His face blanched at the sight of the caller ID, but he didn't dare to ignore the call.

"How did you do!" A gruff voice demanded instantly, forgoing all basic greetings.

"Ah… w-well, I, I th-think that compared to last year's…"

"Compared to last years? You'll either pass or you won't! In fact, I've decided! If you didn't pass this time, don't bother coming home. I'll also cut your monthly allowance in half," the voice threatened. "It's time that you grow up and become a man. I won't keep spoon feeding a failure!" Stupefied, Minato's mouth quickly opened in shame and urgency. His soul felt like a wisp about to be blown away by the wind.

"Mom, I-" _Click_.

 _Ah_.

She hung up.

* * *

A dark-haired woman scowled as she leaned into her left hand, fidgeting irritably as she watched the woman across from her end her phone call.

"Remind me again why you've been keeping us here past our adjustment phase?" She asked sharply.

An extremely similar looking woman next to her frowned as well and took up her twin's argument. "Yes, Sahashi-san, I don't understand why we are still being held at MBI. How are we supposed to find our Ashikabi while we're being locked in this facility?" Frustration was evident in her voice.

"We were supposed to be released a month ago!" The first woman added, slamming an open palm on the armrest of her chair.

Sahashi-san, a spry-looking woman in her late thirties, closed her eyes and took another drag of her cigarette, ignoring the slight trickle of sweat borne from the intense questioning she was being subjected to.

She knew they were right, of course. They had been ready for quite a while now, and, if matters were left up to others, would have likely been winged by a rather ire-invoking Seo Kaoru. Smirking internally, she was glad that Seo had just left Shinto Teito for a week-long, work-related trip. She didn't think she could have held back the twins much longer, at least, not without using force.

"Was it really a month ago?" She asked coolly, blowing out wreaths of smoke as she spoke.

"Yes!" The first one exploded. Strangely enough, indigo sparks danced along the hand that was now clutching the armrest. "Oi, Takami, let us out already! What did we ever do to you?" She seemed to be pleading.

"Hmm…" Takami, apparently coming to a decision, leaned forward and crushed her cigarette on the crystal ashtray set on the coffee table between them. "Well, actually, it just so happens that the final adjustments and preventative tests we had to run on you two spit out your results this morning. I'll send you down to Floor 11, where you'll be given your MBI card and some last-minute reminders about the real world. Don't forget to be cautious out there," she smiled, rising to her feet.

"YATTA! We're finally getting out of this forsaken place, Hibiki!"

Hibiki, the one who had only spoken once during the entire conversation, grinned in relief, hugging her sister back excitedly. "It's about time! No more disgusting hospital food, or bogus tests! Can you believe it?!"

Neither of them noticed the sudden twitch in Takami's silver eyebrow.

 _Sorry, Takehito, I know you wanted Seo to wing these two, but it's just not fair to subject them to that man's irresponsible way of life. Hopefully they'll find their true Destined One…_

* * *

"Hikari, why are we walking aimlessly through the streets again?"

"Because, Hibiki," the bustier twin slid an arm over her sister's shoulders, "Walking through large crowds of people increases our chances of finding our Ashikabi!"

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" Hibiki asked curiously. She wanted to find their Destined One just as much as her sister, and had no doubts as to her eventual Winging, but she didn't think it would be so simple, especially having just exited MBI's doors.

"Well, you -" Hikari was cut off when a short boy stumbled into her, suspiciously grabbing onto her hips through the dark purple leather outfit MBI had given her. "Oi, hands off! And watch where you're going, you little brat!" The boy in question merely turned his head fleetingly, flashing a messy flop of brown hair poking out of his oversized hood. He walked away quickly and without a word, leaving Hikari sour-faced and brushing herself off.

"Wasn't that a bit rude?" Hibiki murmured.

"Ugh, does it matter? At least he was quick about leaving. Anyways, I'm getting hungry. Let's stop at that cafe!" She spoke eagerly, pointing at a cafe about half a block away. It was their first time out of MBI, and they were itching to experience all that they could outside of the humming machines and gray walls they were accustomed to.

Hibiki nodded, and with an increased pace, the two made their way to their new destination. "Yes, I'm rather thirsty as well. Hasn't it been getting hot lately?"

* * *

If the soul-sucking test wasn't bad enough, the phone call Minato just received had sufficiently crushed his spirit. Strolling through the streets absent-mindedly, he felt as if the brightly shining sun from earlier had been blocked by a heavy rain cloud affixed above his lowered head. His mind ached from relentless nights spent poring over textbooks, and his body ached from the rigid position he had immediately locked himself into upon receiving his exam.

 _I wonder how long I will be this way? I barely remember answering the questions on the exam, let alone how well I did… If mom gives up too, is that the end for me? Will I end up being a NEET? No, even NEETS have somewhere to stay…_

When the therapeutic aroma of freshly ground coffee wafted to his nose, Minato knew instantly that a good caffeinated-kick was desperately needed to carry him through the rest of the day. He'd heard good things about the cafe ahead through the cram school grapevine, and suddenly felt grateful that the shop owner had decided to open up a coffee house so close to the university grounds.

The coffee shop was a nicely decorated building, albeit seeming a bit small from the outside. It was painted a soft brown, dotted with pastel decorations and brightened by flowering ferns and small-petalled flowers leading to the entrance. A hand painted sign above the beige door read _Lazy Day Cafe_.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the premises was entirely unexpected. Among the usual groupings of tables and chairs, and lines of people waiting on their orders, two young women stood at the forefront by the cash register.

"No, this can't be happening!" The first one panicked. Minato internally raised an eyebrow. The two looked remarkably similar, and were dressed rather… strikingly. The one that just spoke was startlingly beautiful, they both were, really, with their long black hair, and arresting figures. He only wondered why they were so blatantly cosplaying in rather revealing S&M outfits, one plum-colored, and the other more of a violet shade.

His heart fluttered a bit as he stared at them. Minato blushed and chastised himself. _Have I always been interested in that kind of thing?_ He thought, feeling the heat in his face.

* * *

"Hikari, just think. Where did you put it?" Hibiki asked calmly, despite feeling her heartbeat quicken. A heat, one that she attributed to embarrassment, spread out from her chest and lit up her nerves. A quickening of blood began to course through her veins, slowly but surely. She put out a hand to steady herself on the counter, feeling her head start to swim.

 _I must've been more dehydrated than I thought._

"What do you mean where did I put it?" Her sister snapped. "Just look at these outfits! Is there anywhere for that damn card to hide?!"

Hikari felt flushed, mortification overtaking her. She felt the judgemental stares of the cafe's other patrons as they held up the line. A few, thin trickles of sweat made their way down her skin as she repeatedly patted herself down, to the great delight of all the males in the coffee shop.

Sighing, Hibiki reached into her own pocket, one sewn into the fabric of her battle outfit. "Forget it, I'll just use -" Her voice froze as her hand grasped at empty space and regretful memories flooded her. "I'll use the MBI card that you insisted I hand over to you for safe-keeping," she finished glumly.

"Ehhh? Are you sure that happened?" Hikari laughed nervously. The cashier, a twenty-something woman with blonde-dyed hair, eyed the two women in front of her with something akin to distaste, particularly at their choice of clothing.

"If you won't be ordering anything, please move aside so that other customers can be serviced," she sniffed. She was not put out that she had been dieting for close to two years now and still had not achieved their level of slimness, nope, not at all.

"How about you turn on the AC in here if you want to service customers, it's damn hot," Hikari muttered swiping a hand across her forehead. Her breath was starting to come in slight pants. Her eyes widened. Could she be -

"Alright, I think it's time that you-" The cashier was cut off as the back of a man slid in front of them easily.

"A-Ano...Please excuse me, but could you let me take care of their bill?" A young man asked politely. Immediately, the twins locked eyes, aware of their simultaneous reaction. They were reacting. _Reacting_. To him. Probably.

The cashier turned a surprised eye to the newcomer. "Ah… Are you sure you want to do that, sir?" She questioned dubiously, but still much more polite than she had been to the twins.

He nodded, his heart constricting in his chest at his uncharacteristic boldness. Her fingers were slippery with nerves, and he could feel the tips of his ears beginning to warm. _It's fine. Even if they are a bit strange, they don't look like bad people. Maybe it'll help me feel a bit better if I can do something for them._ "How much is their bill?" He asked, peeking into his dark brown wallet. It looked worn and frankly, quite thin.

"Uh…" The cashier hesitated, still a bit taken aback by the sudden generosity. "5060 yen is their total." Minato held in a grimace and felt the invisible tears slip down his cheeks in regret. He only had 5000 yen in his wallet.

 _So much for that coffee_ , he thought to himself morosely. _Wait, but how much did they order for two people?!_

"Uh… a-actually," he stammered out, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "I only have 5000 yen on me," he admitted, pulling out all he had. The cashier twitched. First the trashy cosplayers, now the unimpressive white knight trying to foot a bill he couldn't afford.

"I'm very sorry, but please have faith in me! I'm trying to get into Tokyo U, so next time I'm around, I promise to-"

"Oh, forget it," the cashier groaned, sweeping a blonde bang behind her ear. She really didn't want to deal with these strange people anymore, and although the guy was pretty cute with his pink cheeks and large gray eyes, the people behind him were getting visibly irritated. "It's only 60 yen, don't worry about it." She snatched the 5000 out of his loose grip, still impatient. "Next!"

Minato stumbled out of the way as the next person stepped in line to take his place, and heard a yelp as something incredibly soft pressed into his back. Whipping his head around, he found himself looking down at one of the S&M cosplayers. "Oh! S-s-sorry! I'm Minato," he offered politely.

Although he was already 19, he was still a stuttering mess in most social situations, especially those involving beautiful women in unbelievably revealing outfits.

The girl whose face he was looking down at was absolutely adorable, likely increased by her oddly reddened cheeks, and the sweet way she was looking at him.

 _Huh? Our faces seem to be getting closer. Is she…_ Minato's eyes widened in surprise as the girl in front of him seemed to be bringing her face closer to his, hazel eyes slowly closing shut. Minato panicked, thinking only about the fact that he was in a public place, and the very attractive cosplayer may or may not be about to steal his first kiss. _AAAAH, I'm sorry Cos-san, but someone like me is simply not suitable to have you take their lips!_

Just as he was about to stutter his way out of one the best things that would probably ever happen to him, the other one, who he assumed must be her twin, yanked her away from him none-too-delicately.

"Onee-chan, no!" She hissed, panting slightly and also red-faced. Minato, also feeling somewhat hot, decided perhaps it was better that he didn't get his coffee in this sudden heat. His stomach seemed to be swirling in a confusing mixture of relief and disappointment.

Before he could say anything else, the girl in the lighter-colored suit grabbed her twin and dragged her to the other side of the coffee shop, throwing a quick thank you over her shoulder, and leaving Minato bewildered.

He scratched his head in confusion, and slowly made his way out of the coffee shop, hot-faced and with a much lighter wallet.

"What was that all about?" He mumbled to himself quietly.

* * *

An hour or so later, Minato found himself wandering the streets by his apartment aimlessly, enjoying the relaxing, breezy weather while he tried not to think about his exam results.

 _Well, even if I manage to get in this time, I still don't know what I want to study… Or what kind of job I want… What am I gonna do?_ He thought to himself, mentally groaning. _At this rate, I'll never get a girlfriend, either._ Speaking of girls, he remembered the beautiful twins from earlier, and wondered what became of them. _Was she really going to kiss me? Was it because I paid for their order…?_

His stomach began to emit rumbles, interrupting his thoughts, but because he had left his card at home and used all his cash, there was nothing he could do. Not only was he getting hungry, but for a while now, he was mildly aware of a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, almost as if someone was watching him…

He shook his head to clear his strange thoughts, and began to head towards his home when a loud scream violently pierced his unprepared eardrums.

"EXCUSE ME! MUSUBI IS FALLING, PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Minato only had enough time to dumbfoundedly look upwards and catch a glimpse of something blurry and pink before it fell, thudding heavily into him.

The concrete gave a bit, and chalky dust lazily drifted upwards from the impact. A muffled groan emanated from a lump of entwined limbs. Minato's head thumped in tune with his rapid heartbeat, and he felt a dangerous crick in his back.

"Unngh…" He groaned, sandwiched between the cracked ground and an incredible dense softness. Blearily, he opened his eyes to see a dangerously cute face inches from his own, eyes furrowed as she rubbed her head in consternation.

"Are you alright?" He managed to croak out through the pain.

"Huh? Oh! Yes!" She nodded vigorously, chocolate brown strands of hair swaying between their faces. "Did I hurt you?" She asked guiltily.

"... Not too much, no," Minato smiled awkwardly. The girl's soft brown eyes were innocent like a child's, which seemed to put him at ease. Even though she was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, he felt more curious than anxious around her. "Um, where exactly did you come from?"

"Hm? I fell from above, of course," she replied cheerily. She seemed naive, but Minato could've sworn there was a hint of something mischievous in those crinkling eyes. Before he could begin to question her, a loud growling noise startled both of them.

 _Grrwwll._

 _Once again, my stomach makes an appearance_ , Minato sighed to himself.

 _Grrwwkk!_

 _Again!?_ He cried inwardly.

"Ah… excuse me, I'm a bit hungry." The girl said shyly, tucking her loose hair behind her ear, and lifting her soft body from him. _It was her?_

"That's okay, I haven't eaten yet either," Minato comforted. With her weight gone, he attempted to stand, only for his legs to buckle as his ankle gave out. A stinging pain dropped him back down to his knees, and he inhaled a sharp breath.

"I did hurt you," the girl said remorsefully. "I will help you stand." Lightning fast, she hooked her slim arms underneath Minato's body and lifted him into her embrace.

"Ah?" Minato's eyes widened. He knew he wasn't the most solidly built, but he was taller than average and he was still a man. This feminine girl, who looked barely 5'3" shouldn't have been able to carry him so easily, right?!

"Where are you headed? I will take responsibility and lead you there," she said seriously, adjusting her hold on him.

Minato was completely befuddled by the situation, but his upbringing had also made him well-acquainted with strong women, and he had a hard time saying no to determined people (which she definitely was, going by the gleam in her eye). Besides, he really did need help getting to his apartment complex, which was still a block or two away and up two flights of stairs.

He hesitated for a moment. "In that case, could you please put me down? I can see that you're strong, but I still feel as though you will be tired if you carry me. Could you help me walk instead? My apartment isn't too far from here." The girl's small nose scrunched up for a moment while she chewed over his words. She made a decision and gently placed him down, slipping her arm around his waist, and pulling one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Okay! Let me know if you get too tired!" She said earnestly.

* * *

 _Well, that's what she said, but she all but tore my arm out of its socket with how fast she was going…_ Minato thought painfully to himself. He was breathing a little hard from the exertion of limping the rest of the way to his apartment, and he and Musubi (whose name he had properly gotten as they chatted on the way) were standing in front of Door 216. Fumbling a bit for his keys, Minato stood there for a moment before going inside. _I don't really get it, but I don't want her to go just yet…_

A loud, angry growling manifested in the still air between them while he stood there thinking.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" Minato asked kindly, holding back his laughter.

"Do you have food!?" Musubi asked excitedly. "I'm so hungry, I can barely wait. Let's eat, let's eat!" She encouraged, pushing him to the door and briefly forgetting his injury.

Minato groaned a bit, but pushed his key in the lock happily, glad that he had found a reason to keep her around a little longer.

In his one-person 7-tatami apartment, there was just enough space for a small dining and rest area. Musubi looked around his room inquisitively, absently noting that he seemed very clean and organized. Most of his items were thick textbooks that she had no interest in. His futon was made, and there were no dirty dishes or scattered laundry like she'd seen in the rooms of boys on TV.

"Sorry, I invited you in, but I actually don't have much," Minato said embarrassedly, lowering himself into a wheeled computer chair. He spun himself into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, poking his head in while looking for something to feed Musubi with.

"Whatever you have is fine," Musubi said easily, stars glimmering in her eyes.

 _It looks like she must've really been hungry._

"I have some leftover udon and yakitori from last night," Minato suggested.

"Good!"

"Just let me heat it up," he said, grabbing the containers.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, he sat in some disbelief as he looked at the slender girl before him. After eating most of the udon and yakitori, her stomach kept rumbling, so he ended up feeding her some tempura he had in his fridge as well. But, she was still hungry, and she was looking at him pitifully, and before he knew it, she had also eaten two instant ramens and a box of Pocky.

 _So much food… where does it all go?_ He stealthily glanced at her frame while she wiped her mouth contentedly. _… Chest? Maybe?_ He felt a trickle of sweat slip down the side of his head at the thought. But in all fairness, Musubi's chest was very generous, and she was very attractive. In retrospect, inviting her in like this may have appeared as though he was entertaining some thoughts about her, but Minato genuinely had no ulterior motives when he invited her in. He only wanted to stay with her for a bit longer, feeling a strange reluctance to part.

Now that the food had been eaten, and they were just sitting here in relaxed silence, Minato became acutely aware that he was alone with a girl in his apartment.

Before his face could get too warm, he tried to distract himself. "Are you full now? If not, I can check to see if there's anything else."  
Musubi swung her head happily. "No, thanks to you, I am full!"

"But Musubi, how long had it been since you'd last eaten?" Minato asked carefully.

"Uhh, not too long," she said, clearly not taking his question seriously. With her belly filled, she refocused her attention on the young man sitting with her, and felt a sudden rush of gladness that she had fallen on him. She liked the way he was so gentle with her, and she liked the care in his gray eyes even when he was the one who was injured. Being around him made her feel comfortable, and she did not feel any ill-intentions from him, despite the fact that they were alone.

 _Oh, I feel a bit warm_ , Musubi thought fuzzily. _It's pleasant…_

Minato watched as Musubi's fair skin began to redden and a warm smile blossomed on her face. His heartbeat sped up a bit.

 _I found him._

"Minato-sama," she started softly. In his nervousness, he barely heard what she said, but he realized she said his name for the first time. _Sama?_ "I finally found you," she whispered, closing the distance and decisively planting her pink lips on his. Unlike earlier with the cosplayer, this time he didn't get a chance to think about what was happening.

She sat gingerly on his lap, and layered their lips together. Her lips were soft, and tasted faintly of the spicy ramen she had just ate. His stomach flip flopped a bit, eyes staying open from shock. It allowed him to be blinded by several bright lights at once.

First, a brilliant magenta explosion erupted from Musubi's back in the shape of wings. They filled up his small apartment in a burst of speed, bending to the walls like beams of light.

Second, bristling arcs of yellow and indigo ripped themselves through his front door, burning it into the wall several feet away.

Third, a transparent blue screen manifested itself before him.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've been chosen as an Ashikabi.**

 **You have just winged Sekirei #88, Musubi!**

 **The System selects you as a player in [The Game Within A Game].**

 **Playing is non-negotiable.**

 **What would you like to do?**

 **[Speak or Think COMMANDS to give access to these screens]**

 **MENU SKILLS STATUS**

 **Cancel** **(x)**

 _Just how hard did I hit my head?_


End file.
